


Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sextape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel make a sex tape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Tumblr wife, I hereby give you 10 pages (no joke) of pure porn hurrrrrrr <3 <3 <3

They hadn't seen each other in a week. Abel had spent the last few nights in the lab; fallen asleep at his computer and woken only long enough to jog back up to the room to take a shower before returning, everyone too on edge being so far into Colteron space that Keeler was bending the rules—letting them work whatever hours they wanted. Cain was always gone by the time Abel got back; left for training and the room empty when Abel stopped in, and every morning he felt disappointed, antsy and missing Cain. He missed his reluctant comfort and sharp attitude, missed them in their room together at night, curled together on the mattresses on the floor.

So when Abel finally caught a glimpse of Cain as they passed in the hall one day, he straightened up, felt his attention sharpening, focusing in on Cain. Cain caught his eye in passing, squeezed Abel's arm hard when they passed each other, didn't stop walking, but when Abel glanced back, Cain was watching him, giving Abel a hot, hard look before he faced forward again. Abel flushed, licked his lips, had to fight off more thoughts about Cain while he sat in the lab, practically bolted out when they were let out for lunch, grateful for a chance to get up and move around; burn off some bent-up energy.

The first time in a week they'd been able to be alone together, and it was during lunch. Abel had barely sat down with his food in the cafeteria when a shadow suddenly fell across the table. He looked up too fast, was already halfway to his feet when Cain grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door. Abel went willingly, matched Cain's pace until they were both hurrying side-by-side.

Abel thought they were going back to their room, was walking toward the elevators to take them up a level, but then suddenly Cain came to a halt, his grip on Abel's arm pulling him to a stop as well.

"What?" Abel said, didn't get farther than that with Cain suddenly pushing him up against the wall, grabbing the back of Abel's head and kissing him rough, flattening himself against Abel's front, wedging his thigh between both of Abel's.

Abel moaned, sagging and shaky-kneed; gripping the front of Cain's shirt to keep himself upright as Cain slanted his head and got even closer, tongue hot in Abel's mouth. It had been so long since they'd done this that Abel could feel himself burning up, heart beating fast, and he was already so hard just with how long he'd been wanting this, too overwhelmed with Cain pressed against him, smelling like standard-issue soap and sweat and  _Cain_.

"Fuck," Cain said when he broke away, sinking his teeth into the overheated skin of Abel's neck, so sensitive that he jolted and gasped, getting impossibly harder.

Cain breathed out fast, skimmed his fingers down Abel's arms and got to his hands, linked their fingers together, and Abel's heart sped faster, thudding against his ribs as Cain pressed their hands against the wall beside Abel's head.

Abel leaned closer, expected Cain to pull back to tease him, but he met Abel just as fast, teeth clacking, noses mashing together for a moment before they both adjusted. Abel moaned when Cain pressed into him even harder, his knuckles aching against the metal wall, but he couldn't even care, didn't have time to care with someone suddenly clearing their throat.

Abel almost ignored it, almost expected Cain to ignore it, too, but then there was a cough, a loud one, and Cain pulled back with a little snarl. They both looked around, still panting and twisted around each other, holding hands.

"Abel," Keeler said, face blank, just standing there staring.

Abel flushed even hotter and disentangled himself from Cain with difficulty. He straightened away from the wall, stepped forward and was about to give his full attention to Keeler when he realized he was still painfully hard, his clothes and hair probably rumpled. He wallowed around his dry mouth and carefully folded his hands in front of himself. He could feel Cain's eyes on the back of his head.

Keeler didn't miss the movement, his gaze flicking down. "I'll see you in the lab." He glanced down at his watch. "Soon," he added, gaze meeting Abel's.

Abel nodded quickly, swallowed again, watched Keeler's eyes slide past him to settle on Cain for a brief moment before he continued down the hallway, his footsteps slow and measured. Abel let out a breath, began to smooth his hair down, but then Cain was turning him, kissing him again. Abel was still hard, also still embarrassed from Keeler catching them, so he sank into it for a moment before he pulled away and broke free of Cain's grasp.

"Abel," Cain snapped, and his cheeks were red, still a bulge in the front of his pants. He reached toward Abel, who stayed out of reach.

"I need to get back to the lab," he said. "I—I'll see you soon." He followed Keeler's path down the hallway, stepping away from Cain's final attempt to reel him back again, knew that if Cain cornered him once more, kissed him again, he wouldn't get back to the lab soon at all.

_"When?"_  Cain shouted after him. Abel just glanced back over his shoulder, blushed hotter with Cain just standing there watching him, looking pissed, then he turned forward, picked up the pace to make it to the lab on time.

He avoided Keeler's gaze when he walked in, ended up feeling horny for the rest of the day, had to discretely press his palm against his crotch beneath the desk just to placate it every now and then, ended up feeling so guilty about everything that he stayed late to make it up to himself, to Keeler. He didn't let himself think about Cain, probably back in the room and sleeping, or maybe even jerking off thinking about him. Abel had to swallow at that thought, shake his head a little and shift in his seat as he refocused on the screen in front of him.

He fell asleep at the computer again that night, rushed back to his room to shower and Cain was already gone.

Cain found him again the next day, after Abel managed to eat half of his lunch this time, dragged him away from the cafeteria while Abel blushed and tried to ignore the way people were looking at them.

Cain led them down a level, to a room incredibly hot and humid and full of machines; one of the ship's boiler rooms, and Abel had barely said, "Cain, I don't think—" before Cain said, "Shut up," and kissed him.

He kissed Abel fast, hard, and Abel knew it was mostly a distraction, but he didn't care, already hot and panting for it, only shrugging out of his shirt when Cain started to undo it, hardly even any relief with how hot the room was. He was panting when Cain pulled away, hands sticky and clumsy when he tried to push Cain's shirt away, biting his lip and sweat beading at the back of his neck, everything scorching, musky, and unbearable.

Cain pulled back, pressed his forearm against Abel's chest to keep him up against the wall, used the other to roll the heel of his hand against Abel's cock, rubbing him even harder through his pants. Abel squirmed, his back sliding against the wall now instead of sticking, sweat covering him until he felt feverish with the heat of the room and the heat pouring off of Cain whenever Abel managed to meet his gaze.

"You miss me?" Cain asked, smirking, forearm slipping against Abel's chest, Abel's pants sticking to his thighs and cock, burn almost painful, but still good enough that he pressed up into Cain's hand every time.

"You miss me?" he asked again, breathing hard, eyes flicking down to Abel's chest, hand still cupped between Abel's legs.

Abel nodded fast, reached up and slid his arms around Cain's shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him, everything salty and sweaty and loud with the hissing machines around them and Cain's sweat-slicked chest against him.

Abel didn't hear the door open, only heard it when someone said,  _"Hey!"_

He jerked back, looking toward the door and the maintenance worker standing there staring down at them. Abel opened his mouth, about to say something, but then Cain ducked down, picked up their discarded clothes, grabbed Abel by the arm and started to run.

The worker began to yell, but Cain led them back, deeper into the room, winding through the machines until they finally came out on the other side where there was a door. Cain opened it before Abel could protest, trying to keep up with his fast pace and also trying to pry his shirt out of Cain's hand.

"Cain, give me—" Abel said when they reached the cool corridor of the ship and Abel was still only half-dressed. He shivered and glanced around, relieved that they seemed to be alone.

Cain finally let him go in a dark alcove of the ship, shoving up against him and sucking at his neck as Abel struggled to put his clothes back on over his sweaty skin and Cain trying to keep him undressed.

"I—I have to—" He finally managed to struggle away, slipping his shirt on and glancing around, smoothing down his hair. He was shaken from being caught, from having to run and hide themselves, still sure they'd be found and punished. "We should go."

"You have time to get up to the room?" Cain asked, putting his own shirt back on, his face still flushed and sweaty.

Abel glanced at his watch, shook his head. He started to back away down the hallway because he  _didn't_ have time—would have to run back to the lab as it was just to be sure he wasn't late—but then Cain gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him to a halt. "You going to be back tonight?" he asked.

Abel swallowed, nodded, distracted with Cain so close again to think straight because then he shook his head and frowned. "No, Keeler's keeping us late, I don't know—"

"Tch!" Cain dropped him, glaring for a long moment before he finally turned away.

Abel watched him go, wanting so badly to call him back, instead turning in the opposite direction to get to the lab in the nick of time.

A few days later and they were in a storage room on the fighter base level, Abel sneaking down during one of his breaks to seek out Cain, had run into when he'd gotten off the elevator. Cain didn't say a thing, just found the closest closet and shoved Abel to the ground, falling on top of him, hands already fumbling with the front of Abel's pants.

Abel's nerves were ratcheting higher and higher, whole body jittery and on-edge, clumsy when he tried to catch at Cain's lips whenever they came into range. Abel hugged his knees to his chest once Cain had gotten his pants off most of the way, jerked and moaned when Cain fingered him open—quick and spit-slick and so fucking  _good_ after so long.

"It's OK," Abel panted, hands tightening against the backs of his thighs. "I'm OK—I don't need—"

Cain understood, pulled out and left Abel panting and open and empty, spat into his palm and slicked his cock instead, blunt head pushing up against him. Abel moaned, shaky with anticipation, adjusting his legs so they fell wider. Cain licked his lips.

The door opened.

_"Fuck!"_  Cain snapped, turning to look back. Abel groaned, humiliated and turned on and unable to do anything but drop his legs and curl away from the door, fumbling with his pants.

"Deimos!" Cain said then, and there was movement behind Abel—either Cain putting his clothes back on or him moving to attack the other fighter. "You better have a  _damn good reason_ —"

"Encke," was all the other one said, and that was enough to get Cain to quiet down, at least for a moment.

"Fucking  _Encke_ ," he muttered then, and Abel glanced back in time to watch Cain pull up his pants and start toward the door.

Abel got to his feet as well, caught at Cain's arm before he could leave, the other fighter watching them both from over Cain's shoulder. Abel swallowed. "When—"

"Soon," Cain said, voice harsh, shook Abel's hand off his arm, but then he ducked back in to bite Abel's ear, reach around and give his ass a quick squeeze. Then he was leaving the closet, the little fighter trailing behind him, and Abel was left to make his way back upstairs, trying to keep his mind on data and statistics when he returned to the lab.

It wasn't until the end of the week when Abel finally managed to get back to the room on time. It was empty when he got there, and all he could hope was that Cain would be back soon—or at all. He didn't have to wait long.

The door had barely opened before Abel was right in front of it, pushing Cain back against the wall and kissing him. Cain seemed surprised, maybe annoyed for a brief moment when he gripped Abel's arms and made to shove him away, but then he changed tack, pulled Abel closer and threaded one hand in his hair, used the other to shove his clothes off, both of them pulling at each other, panting into each other's mouths.

There was a thump, and Abel jerked back when something hit his foot. "What is that?" he asked, bending down to pick up the tablet that Cain had dropped. "Where'd you get this?"

"Deimos," he said, taking it out of Abel's hands. "Now get on the bed."

"But—" Abel started, eyes still fixed on the tablet—nicer than the one he had, nice enough to be Keeler's—maybe even better than Keeler's.

"Abel," Cain said, gripping his shoulder and guiding him not-so-gently toward the mattresses on the floor. "You want me to fuck you or not?"

Abel swallowed, momentarily distracted when he sank down onto the floor and Cain fell down right on top of him, kissing him again. Just like that and Abel forgot about the tablet, too wrapped up in Cain's weight against him, his hair in Abel's hands, tongue in his mouth.

It wasn't long before they were rubbing against each other—Abel canting his hips against Cain's, heels digging into the mattress to press himself closer, thighs trembling. He whined when Cain started to pull away, reached out and scrabbled at his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Shh," Cain muttered, frowning and looking distracted as he leaned away, hands groping along the floor.

"Cain," Abel said, eyes falling shut, one hand dropping down to stroke himself—so close with how long he'd been on edge and wanting Cain.

"Hey!" Cain's hand suddenly wrapped his hand over Abel's, tightening around his cock.

Abel jerked, tried to keep going, but Cain had him immobilized. He opened his eyes.

"You can't finish yet," Cain said. "I have a surprise."

Abel sat up a bit when Cain let him go, biting his lip and unsure if he should be excited or nervous. "What is it?"

Cain didn't answer, suddenly stood up and walked toward the door. Abel watched him go, eyeing him up and down, hand reaching down to touch himself again, licking his lips when Cain suddenly bent down. He turned. Abel took his hand off his cock a moment too late, watched Cain track the movement with his eyes as he snorted.

He came back to Abel; fell to his knees at the edge of the mattress, the nice tablet in one hand, tapping at it with his fingers.

"What?" Abel asked, began to sit up a little but Cain suddenly smirked and held the tablet with both hands, looking at the screen as he held it out in front of himself, pointed toward Abel.

"What?" Abel asked again, squirming and ready for Cain to be done messing around and just fuck him already.

Cain's eyes flicked up to meet Abel's over the top of the tablet. He tapped something on the screen and then turned it around. Abel stared, blinked, was confused for a minute when he saw himself looking back at him, whole naked body laid bare on the face of the tablet, understood when he saw the steady red dot in the lower left-hand corner.

"We can't," Abel said, watched his lips form the words on the screen and knew that he would be saying them forever—for however long Cain kept this recording. "We shouldn't," he said then, could feel his face heating up, could  _watch_ the blush darken on his cheeks.

Cain laughed, turned the tablet back toward himself and tapped it again. Switching the camera around, Abel thought, keeping it focused on him.

"Legs up," Cain said, held the tablet with one hand while he gripped one of Abel's ankles in the other; fingertips feathering over the delicate skin near his heel, then clenching down and guiding Abel's knee to his chest.

Cain grinned, eyes flicking between the computer in his hand and Abel right in front of him.

"What if someone sees it?" Abel asked, didn't resist when Cain forced his other leg up, when Cain suddenly picked up a small bottle with his free hand and thumbed open the cap, turning it upside down.

Abel startled, thighs twitching as the cool liquid dripped down over his balls, between his legs. Cain licked his lips, adjusted the tablet in his hand and smirked, eyes fixed on the screen. "I guess we better give them a show, right, sweetheart?"

"Cain—" Abel started, broke off in a little moan and widening of legs when Cain pushed a finger in; slow and heavy and without stopping until he was in to the knuckle, fingertip curling when he pulled out; rolling hard over his prostate, making Abel's stomach clench, a slow-burning heat thickening his cock.

He whimpered, rolled his head to the side when Cain pushed in fast this time, always too hard and fast when he couldn't wait, when he wanted to tease Abel at the edge but was too impatient himself. Then Abel opened his eyes, glanced out of the corner of his eye at Cain and remembered the tablet, the recording, the fact that his every move was being documented for Cain to watch later.

Abel felt himself throb harder at the thought, at two digits pushing in fast now and Cain's heavy breathing as he kneeled above Abel and fingered him open.

"Turn over," Cain said, voice harsh, barely waiting for Abel to start to move before he put the tablet down and grabbed Abel's hips, pulling him down the mattress and then flipping him.

Abel straightened himself out, had barely raised himself onto his hands and knees before Cain's palm was hot and firm on his shoulder blades, forcing his chest to the mattress, forcing his hips up and knees braced wide against the sheets. "Cain," Abel said with the pads of Cain's fingers trailing across the insides of his thighs, making him squirm and pant and  _ache_  with how badly he needed Cain to fuck him—all the time to do it now and Cain bound on teasing him and filming the whole thing. "It's been—"  _too long_ , but then there was Cain's tongue hot inside him and Abel forgot the words, clenching down even as Cain pulled out, kissing the back of his thigh.

Nothing, for a moment, Cain leaning away, and Abel glanced back over his quivering shoulder to watch as Cain leaned the tablet up against the wall, screen facing them now, still recording everything, the sleek black glass showing Abel bent over and cock standing out, flushed everywhere, Cain kneeling just behind him, both of them staring at the camera.

Cain smiled, head ducking down, and Abel could see the pink tongue flick out at the same moment that he felt it, disappearing behind the curve of his hip when Cain pushed deep. His hair brushed against Abel's ass and the tops of his thighs when he tilted his head and hummed into him; low, sweat pleasure washing over Abel, making him shake, clench his hands in the sheets and keen when Cain spread him even wider with his hands, breath gusting over Abel's tailbone when he pulled back again.

"Cain," Abel gasped. "Cain, I want—" He struggled to raise himself onto his elbow, to glance back at Cain, so close,  _too_ close, didn't want to come without Cain inside him.

"What, baby?" Cain asked, little smirk, warm fingertips just barely brushing against the back of Abel's thigh, then moving inward to press just behind his balls.

Abel panted, had to drop his forehead quick back to the mattress with how good it felt—hot pleasure passing straight to his cock, making him throb even harder, toes curling and legs shifting even wider.

"What?" Cain asked again, licked his lips, attention focused on Abel now, even with the black screen still watching them, recording. "Say it, come on," he wheedled, voice almost sweet, leaned forward and set a hand on the mattress on either side of Abel, head of his cock bumping against where he was wet and open.

Abel shuddered, tried to shift his hips and feel it again, maneuver Cain where he wanted him. Cain just laughed, planted a quick kiss against the back of Abel's neck before he leaned back again, then there was the tip of his cock again, right up against him, then away, pressing hard, then dragging across the back of Abel's thigh.

_"Cain,"_  Abel groaned, hips still trying to follow the movement, even with Cain gripping his cock and teasing Abel over and over, never pressing in more than a fraction before he laughed and pulled away again.  _"Fuck me,"_  Abel said, face burning, unable to look at the tablet filming everything.

Then Cain pressed one more time, and Abel wasn't expecting him to keep going, wasn't expecting Cain to stretch him out; sweet, thick pressure filling him up in one slick push.  _"Oh,"_  Abel moaned, didn't give Cain more than a moment before he pressed his hips back, raised himself onto his hands to get more force behind it.

"All right, baby," Cain said, hands on Abel's hips, thumbs stroking softly over his skin. "All right."

Abel whimpered, remembered the recording and realized that sound would be documented forever, along with his neediness and desperation, every minute plea and obvious desire for Cain to fuck him. Abel liked it; liked knowing that they would always have this, that there would always be some record of them together, when it was so good, with Cain rocking into him slow, hands roaming over Abel's back. Abel liked knowing that the camera was recording every move, every time he pushed back, fucking himself harder than Cain wanted since Cain was still trying to tease.

He liked knowing that he'd be able to watch Cain push him down to the mattress and blanket Abel's body with his own, liked knowing that whenever he watched the video of them together, Abel could relive the slow drag of Cain's cock in and out, keeping Abel spread wide open. He'd be able to remember rubbing his cock against the mattress while Cain took him deep in long, rolling thrusts.

He'd be able to hear himself moaning, panting, be able to watch his hips shoving back against Cain's, legs flexing against the mattress underneath Cain's thighs as he quickened the speed of his thrusts. Abel could relive the feeling when Cain wrapped one hand in Abel's hair and jerked his head back, sucked on Abel's neck and fucked him faster until Abel was jolting, cock pulling at the covers with every thrust, stomach tightening, everything so unbearably good.

Abel wheezed, neck taught, didn't notice Cain shifting, but suddenly he was saying, "Hey, look," and Abel realized he'd closed his eyes, opened them to see Cain had gotten the tablet back, had removed the hand in his hair to hold the computer out in front of them. Abel looked straight at the screen, couldn't see Cain's cock moving in him faster, but it was still obvious; obvious with Cain's quick jerking movements toward the camera and gritted teeth, obvious with Abel's flushed face and panting mouth, eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Cain fuck him.

Then Cain leaned down, eyes fixed forward on the screen as he bit Abel's ear, stopped his quick, jabbing thrusts to pull out slow, angle his hips, waited until Abel gasped and jerked, focused in on that spot and fucked him sharp, just watched as Abel came apart in a series of quick thrusts, finally pushing him over. Abel closed his eyes, too embarrassed after all that to watch himself come, fucking back against Cain's cock and into the sheets, moaning and shivering.

He slumped onto the damp mattress afterward, mouth working with Cain still fucking him, every push and pull of his cock making Abel quake. The tablet dropped to the mattress and slid off the far side, hitting the ground with a clatter as Cain pulled out, left Abel gasping, clenching down on nothing. It was only for a moment before Cain flipped him onto his back, pinned his legs open and pushed into him again, grunting, then leaning down to kiss Abel sloppy; teeth clacking together and tongue pushing in hot, lips smashing together.

When he pulled back, he was panting hard, muscles in his arms straining and quivering where he held himself above Abel. Abel watched Cain's eyebrows draw in, thrusts growing erratic, mouth opening. "Fuck," he muttered, and Abel barely had time to reach behind himself and find the tablet, lift it up in front of his face and capture the image of Cain coming, his teeth coming together with a click, jaw squaring, then all of his features suddenly softening as his hips slowed, and then stopped.

He opened his eyes, soft expression staying there for a fraction of an instant with his eyes open, and Abel felt a brief flare of happiness realizing he had it documented, when suddenly it vanished, Cain's face hardening; wall coming back up.

He started to pull out, did it slow this time so Abel could adjust, finally taking the tablet from Abel's hands and dropping it, unconcerned. He fell back onto the bed, pulled Abel over at the same time that Abel started to crawl toward him, draping himself over Cain's chest.

Cain reached out and picked up the sleek computer, stopped recording, then tapped 'play'. Abel glanced away, glanced back in time to watch the Abel on the screen say, "What?" in his tinny, faraway voice.

"Hot," Cain muttered, hand splaying warm over Abel's back, edging down toward his ass, his eyes fixed on the screen where the other Abel lay naked and spread.

The real Abel blushed, watched the other Abel do the same. "We can't," the blond on the screen said, and then Abel had to make Cain stop the replay, part of him wanting to fuck again, but most of him wanting Cain here in the present; warm and damp with sweat, one hand still trailing soft over Abel's lower back.

Abel put a hand out, forced the tablet down. Cain made an annoyed little noise but acquiesced, stopping the video and dropping it to the bed.

"How was your week?" Abel asked, finally taking real stock of Cain's appearance, searching out any new cuts or bruises. He reached up, fingered the edge of an old scar at Cain's temple.

Cain caught Abel's hand and forced it down, staying quiet. Abel felt a little bubble of unease settle in his stomach, but he tried not to let it show. He dropped his gaze, ran his fingers down the front of Cain's throat.

"I missed you," he said instead, smoothing a hand over Cain's chest, laying kisses along his collarbone. "I missed you so much," he repeated into the smooth curve of Cain's throat, his face burning hot.

Cain didn't say anything, just hummed and tightened his arm around Abel's back, cupped the other hand around the side of Abel's head, tilting his face up until they were eye-to-eye. Still nothing, not a word: Cain's lips were closed as he pressed them against Abel's forehead, pursed them against the tip of Abel's nose, opened them warm and firm against Abel's mouth and kissed him slow.

Abel was just as quiet when Cain pulled back, didn't need to say anything with one side of Cain's mouth quirking up just a little. Abel moved even closer, pushed his leg between Cain's, glanced at the clock on the wall and then away again, frowning, trying to savor their last few hours together before they were overworked again.


End file.
